As a high-speed, efficient, and energy-saving micro total analysis system (μ-TAS), a microfluidic chip is capable of carrying microstructures and other functional units like micro-channels, micro pumps, micro valves, and liquid accumulator (or reservoir) etc. on a substrate of several square centimeters. A microfluidic chip can be made by micromachining, precise injection molding, traditional machining and so on, thus integrating sample preparation, sample injection, reaction, separation, and/or testing of micro volume samples.
Some currently available methods for manufacturing and/or packing microfluidic chips use organic reagents that may have an adverse effect on the biochemical reagent pre-stored in the micro channels. In addition, residual chemicals may retrain, interfere, or inhibit biochemical reactions in the chip. In addition, the production cycle of a single chip takes a long time, rendering the methods unsuitable for mass production.
Other methods apply an ultraviolet curing agent to the surface of a chip through a centrifugal force. It is, however, difficult to avoid the blockage in shallower micro channels. Moreover, the surface of a chip requires a very high level of smoothness, and in the process of applying the curing and bonding agents, it is very difficult to apply those agents evenly. Still other methods use laser bonding, and the high heat generated in the process may destroy and deactivate the biological sample embedded in the chip.
The above-mentioned chip packaging methods, whether the chip surface treatment combined with hot pressing, or the UV curing agent adhesion, or laser bonding, are unfavorable because the auxiliary instruments and devices involved are complicated and expensive. In addition, the fabrication of chips is complicated too with a long production cycle and is difficult for industrialized production. Moreover, the organic solvent applied may restrain the biochemical reaction on the chip. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of manufacturing and/or packaging chips. The present disclosure addresses this and related needs.